Dead Light
by Krikr
Summary: Afin de l'aider à trouver le prochain parachutage d'Antizine, Brecken et Jade désignent un partenaire pour Kyle: John Morgan, survivant de Palanaï. Univers Alternatif. Séparation au début du jeu.


**Note de l'Auteur: Je suis de retour ! Malheureusement pour tous ceux attendant la suite d' **"A la poursuite des Récolteurs", **j'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fic pendant une durée indéterminée. Je n'ai plus aucune idée pour de nouveaux chapitres ou la suite de l'histoire. Désolé :(**

**Bon, en ce qui concerne cette histoire, j'ai fini Dead Island: Riptide récemment et me suis intéressée à Dying Light quand Fanta et bob en ont commencé un playthrough. Depuis je n'arrête pas d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si John Morgan (le perso que j'avais pris pour ma partie dans Riptide,) avait été dans la Tour. D'où ce one-shot. Désolé si John est trop puissant/à trop d'arme mais j'ai décidé de l'utiliser comme il était à la fin de ma partie de Riptide.  
**

**J'avais prévu de présenter Kyle comme le coureur et John comme la combattant mais au vu des évènements d'un épisode (l'Arène), j'ai décidé que Kyle sera un peu plus combatif.  
**

**Amusez-vous bien****!**

* * *

Encore à moitié endormi, Kyle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit l'ascenseur.  
Il s'appuya contre la mur et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Quoi qu'en ai pu dire Rahim, Kyle ne maîtrisai pas encore très bien le parkour et était épuisé.

"31!" cria l'intendant à son bureau.  
"Oui ?" répondit Kyle en revenant dans la pièce où il se trouvait.  
"Tu comptes passer par l'infirmerie ?"  
"Probablement. Pourquoi ?"  
"Un coureur est passé ici il y a environ une demi-heure et à laissé ça." expliqua l'homme en chemise verte en sortant de sous son bureau une boite de fourniture médicales."Je peux pas bouger d'ici et personne n'est monté depuis environ une heure donc est ce que tu peux la monter chez Lena s'il te plaît ?"  
"Bien sûr." répondit Kyle en prenant l'espèce de mallette.  
"Merci beaucoup."

Kyle retourna devant l'ascenseur et y rentra dès que la porte se fût ouverte avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du dix-neuvième étage.  
Durant l'ascension, il se demanda s'il n'y aurait pas moyen de, si Brecken était Suleiman, se débarrasser des données sans avoir à recourir à la violence. Le groupe rassemblé dans la Tour semblait être composé de gens sympathiques et il voulait éviter quoi que ce soit qui pourrait diminuer leurs chances de survivre jusqu'à la fin de la quarantaine.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, il décida de passer par l'infirmerie en premier.  
En s'approchant de l'infirmerie, il fut frappé par un fort accent australien d'un homme qui disait, d'un ton exaspéré:  
"Mais puisque je te dis que je n'en ai pas besoin petit."  
"Je me fiche de ce que tu me dis, tu vas me laisser t'injecter ton Antizine." répondit la voix de l'assistant de Léna, la docteure de la Tour.  
Kyle décida d'attendre que la conversation soit finie avant d'entrer.  
"T'as été mordu jusqu'au sang, il n'y a aucun moyen que tu n'ai pas été infecté."  
"Ça existe pas en cachet ce truc ?"  
"Je suis désolé que tu ais peur des aiguilles mais je **dois** te faire ton injection."  
"Mais je suis immunisé!"  
"A d'autres! On ne sait pas quand les symptomes vont réapparaître et ni moi ni Léna voulons prendre le risque d'avoir un zombie au milieu de la Tour."  
"Bon, si ça peut te faire plaisir." soupira l'australien en fermant les yeux.  
"Doux Raptor Jesus Joseph de merde." fut l'étrange juron que l'aiguille lui arracha.  
Kyle prit ceci comme l'indication qu'il pouvait rentrer sans déranger.  
"Excusez-moi, on m'a demandé de remonter ça." fit-il en posant la mallette sur une petite table.  
"Merci...Crane, c'est ça ?" répondit l'assistant en rangeant la seringue à injection"Pose la sur la table à côté de toi."  
"Oui. Bon, je dois vous laisser, Brecken a appelé une réunion de tous les traceurs valides donc je dois y aller." fit-il en faisant demi-tour.  
"Ca veut dire que je vais y aller aussi." dit l'australien en descendant de la table où il s'était assis.  
"Au revoir."

Les deux coureurs quittèrent l infirmerie et marchèrent en silence en direction bureau du chef de la Tour, Kyle anxieux de voir s'il était Suleiman ou pas.

Alors qu´ils venaient d arriver devant la porte, ils virent que Jade et la demi-douzaine d'autres traceurs de la Tour les attendaient. Au moment où ils allaient entrer Jade les prit lui et l'australien par le bras. Probablement pour leur donner les mêmes instructions qu'aux autres:  
"Les gars, attendez."  
"Salut Jade.", "Bonjour Jade." furent les réponses respectives de l'australien et de Kyle.  
"Morgan, Crane. Ecoutez, Brecken s'est fait tabassé hier soir par des hommes de Rais qui lui ont prit tout ce qu'il avait récupéré. Y compris l'Antizine."  
"Et le reste du groupe ?"demanda celui qu'elle avait appelé Morgan  
"Morts. Tués par des zombies pendant que Brecken se faisait tabasser."  
"Et donc ?" demanda Morgan  
"Il veut aller chercher lui-même la prochaine livraison. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à le convaincre que c'est hors de question dans son état."  
"Il a été gravement blessé ?" demanda Morgan  
"Pas très. Et c'est ça le problème." répondit Jade en posant la main sur la porte menant au salon reconvertie en salle d'opération de la Tour d'où la voix d'une une Léna presque en larme leur vint:  
"Mais enfin, tu tiens à peine debout! C'est vivant qu'on a besoin de toi imbécile!"  
"Bon, on y va. Ayez sûr de vous." fût la dernière instruction de Jade avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
"Salut Brecken. Léna." fit-elle  
L'arrivée de quelqu'un d'autre était visiblement ce que Léna attendait car dès que Jade eut parlé, elle s'écarta de Brecken, prit son sac de médecin sur la table et s'en alla en disant:"Peut-être qu'il vous écoutera, vous."  
"Salut Jade. John. C'est qui ton nouvel ami ?" demanda Brecken, le regard sur Kyle.

Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, durant lesquelles ni Jade ni lui ne savait qui devait parler, Kyle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Brecken ne ressemblait absolument pas aux photos de Suleiman qui lui avait été montrées.  
"Kyle Crane." finit-il par dire au chef de la Tour qui se dirigea immédiatement vers le réfrigérateur de la pièce  
"Écoutes Brecken, il ne faut surout pas que tu retournes là dehors dans ton état. On va trouver un autre moyen. Sans risquer ta peau. N'est ce pas les gars ?"  
Un ensemble de grognements approbatifs et encourageant fut la réponse du groupe.  
"C'est bon, j'vais y aller" et "C'est bon, je vais m'en charger" furent les réponses simultanées de Kyle et de Morgan.  
"Voilà. Super! Crane et Morgan vont y aller et ça leur fait plaisir." développa Jade d'un ton joyeux.  
Brecken referma la porte du réfrigérateur, une bouteille d'eau à la main.  
"Sûr ? Je sais que John peut se débrouiller mais toi..." dit-il en s'approchant de Kyle,"le prends pas mal mais tu débutes. Tu ne peux pas.."  
"Crane se débrouillera. Il sera au bon endroit, Morgan sera avec lui."répliqua Jade en le prenant par l'épaule pour le guider vers la fenêtre. "Et Léna a raison. Tu dois rester ici pour veiller sur la Tour. Pour les convaincre que le monde n'est pas encore fichu."  
"Eh merde. Bon, Ok. Un essai avant d'aller voir Raïs. Entendu..."  
Il s'approcha de nouveau de Kyle et lui tendit une main que Kyle serra avec soulagement.  
"Bonne chance... Crane."  
Lui, Morgan et Jade se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
"Jade. T'as une minute ?" demanda Brecken  
"Rendez vous au Chaudron. Je vous contacte très vite." leur dit-elle avant de se retourner vers Brecken,"Bien sûr."

Dès qu'il furent sortit, le duo fut accosté par Léna.  
"Bon. Il y autre chose dont on doit parler. Brecken a reçu une méchante blessure et c'est pire que ce qu'il veut nous laisser croire. Il a prit un coup à la tête et il se met à faire des crises. Mais moi, je n'ai plus de Lorathrax."  
"Plus personne doit en avoir." répondit Kyle."Les antiseptiques se vendaient comme des petits pains quand l'infection a commencée. Les magasins sont vides depuis un long moment."  
"Oui. Comment tu sais tout ça ?" répondit la docteure, surprise.  
"Et qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?" demanda Morgan  
"Tu vois Gazi ?" lui demanda-t-elle "Sa mère était épileptique et est morte il y a deux ans mais il a quand même continué à aller à la pharmacie pour lui chercher son ordonnance régulièrement. Les gens ont préféré continuer à les lui en donner."  
"Tu crois qu'il les a accumulés ?" demanda Morgan  
"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il en aurait fait d'autres. Et puis, c'est notre seul chance. Tu te rappelles où il habite ?"demanda Léna  
"Oui. Ne t'en fait pas."

"Bon. On va partir dans à peu près une quinzaine de minutes voir Gazi. Si tu dois te préparer ou si tu as trouvé quelque chose dont tu n'as pas besoin, va parler à Daniel. Il est juste à côté de l'ascenseur et c'est lui qui s'occupe du magasin."  
"Merci."  
Il fallait avouer que tous ces paquets de cigarettes commençaient à peser dans ses poches.

.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kyle était montait en haut d'une maison près de la Tour. Une fois sur le toit, il sortit sa radio et composa le 3819381 avant de la porter à son oreille.  
"Ici Crane" dit-il à l'opératrice du GRE.  
"Au rapport." fut la réponse  
"Le boss de la Tour s'appelle Brecken, ce n'est pas votre homme. L'autre suspect probable est un ...seigneur de guerre. Un gars du coin, prénommé Raïs. Il stocke de l'Antizine et rackette ensuite à mort tous ceux qui veulent lui en acheter. Je vais en mission pour récupérer de l'Antizine d'un parachutage. Si ça ne marche pas il devront trouver autre chose."  
"Bien reçu. Beau travail Crane. Continuez comme ça et laissez-nous le temps de planifier. Appelez-nous immédiatement quand vous aurez l'Antizine."  
"Il y a autre chose." ajouta Kyle "Ils m'ont assigné un partenaire pour la recherche du parachutage. Je dois suivre une course d'action particulière ?"  
"Empêchez-le d'atteindre l'Antizine tant que vous ne nous avez pas rappelé."  
"Bien compris."  
Il appuya sur le bouton pour éteindre la radio et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Tour.


End file.
